


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: The bottle stopped spinning and pointed to Roy and Riza, what will they do during their seven minutes in the closet?
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/gifts).

> My first fic on AO3 hahaa  
Happy Birthday, Emma!

The moment the bottle stopped spinning made Riza gulp. Even though she was very skilled at hiding her emotions(and too mature to act like that because of a game! she scolded herself), she couldn’t mask her nervousness, nor hold back from biting her lips. The bottle was pointing to her and Roy. Next to her, Rebecca was grinning mischievously, truly enjoying the situation. After all, this had been her plan.

It all started one sunny afternoon when Riza and Rebecca were chatting animatedly in the garden of the Hawkeye house. Riza’s father was away so she made the most of it and invited Rebecca over. The subject, the two girls were so focused on, was no other than Rebecca’s birthday party. She wanted to celebrate her 16th birthday by inviting her friends (and mostly Jean) to her house for one hell of a party, as she had mentioned.

So right now, the brunette and the blonde were writing the guest list.

“Should we invite Clara as well?” Riza asked while shaking the piece of paper to make the ladybug, that had just landed on it, fly away. “She invited you to her party, it would be nice to-”

“No way. Have you seen the way she looks at Jean? It’s a big no." she added before Riza could say anything else and crossed Clara’s name with the red pen, shaking her head.

"You invited the whole area, Becca. I think that’s it. ”

“Hmm… I didn’t invite your father’s hot apprentice in fact.”

“Yeah, and you won’t. ”

“But-”

“Becca!”

“What? Jean will come, I need a partner for you too, Ri.”

“Wha-”

“And don’t deny that you like him. Every damn time we talk about him, your face turns pink. Even now. " Rebecca replied satisfied and Riza crossed her arms and frowned, realizing that nothing in the world could change her best friend’s mind.

"You’re delirious anyway. The sun is up and it’s summer, of course my face turns pink easily. And even if it was like you said, that doesn’t mean that he likes me too. ”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. How could she be so blind? Riza couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Last night he had entered her bedroom instead of his because he had mistaken the rooms in the darkness. Or at least that was his excuse.

They had talked till long in the night and the next thing she could remember was waking up next to his warm body. Yeah, she liked him and a part of her hoped he liked her too. They had become really close friends during the last years and Riza couldn’t imagine her life without him in the big and hollow house.

So Rebecca invited Roy too and to Riza’s nervousness, he accepted. She tried to tell him a few times that “it was totally fine if he refused” or stuff like that but Roy had grown to like the kids that lived around the area.

Aaand he liked Riza too and couldn’t think of letting her go alone to that party where so many boys would be present.

At said party, everything was going perfect. Besides the fact that Rebecca was trying to light up a spark between Roy and Riza. And that’s when she said the devilish sentence.

“Who wants to play seven minutes in heaven?” she had been careful to place Roy exactly on the opposite side of Riza who hadn’t even had a chance to say a word about being against playing the game. Rebecca’s puppy eyes and the “do it as a birthday gift” made Riza obey. Anyway, what were the chances of her and Roy being chosen? They were a lot of people sitting around the bottle after all.

Before Rebecca could spin it, Roy lifted one eyebrow to Riza which she answered to with a roll of her eyes.

Good. The game was going well. Even Becca got to spend the 7 minutes with Jean. Riza was afraid of thinking what they have done there but knew that Rebecca would fill her in the next day probably.

The third round, Rebecca spinned the bottle again and… And it pointed perfectly to Roy and Riza.

“YES! FINALLY” Rebecca shouted and held both Roy and Riza’s hands to guide them to the closet.

“Becky, I’m sure Roy doesn’t want this either… Right, Roy? ”

“It’s not that I don’t want it, I mean, if it makes you feel uncomfortable then of course we won’t do this-”

“Uncomfortable is not the word-” Riza interrupted him but before she could finish her sentence, Rebbeca pushed them into the closet.

“Just get in there already. And make the most of those seven minutes.” she whispered and winked before locking the door.

It took them a while to get used to the darkness. A dim light was coming from under the door. Even though they were separated only by a wall from the rest of the party, it felt like they were in a totally another world. The laughter and the music seemed to be far away as Riza could hear only her heart beating. Damn this was so awkward.

“I’m sorry about this situation… ” she started apologizing, being grateful that it was too dark for him not to see the blush on her cheeks.

“You don’t have to apologize, I mean, it’s not such a bad situation… But if you feel like that I can totally get it.”

“W-What? No, it’s not like I don’t want to be stuck with you in a closet- Okay, I didn’t say that… I’m just... ” She realized she was rambling nonsense and prayed he would stop her and say something.

“Riza, calm down, we are not going to do anything we don’t want to. Okay?” He asked and she knew he was smiling warmly at her.

It was at that moment that she realized that she and Roy, locked in a closet, with the pressure of doing something, was a rare chance. Yes, they could always meet during the night in one of their bedrooms… But… Today’s situation felt different. Maybe…maybe they really needed a little spark for things to catch on fire.

“Roy.” she said and closed the space between them. “I think we have less than five minutes left and…And I think this is the right time to tell you that… I like you. A lot.”

She didn’t look him in the eyes. She wanted the earth to swallow her whole and never face him again.

All of a sudden, his arms embraced her and pressed her body against his.

“I like you too, Riza.” He replied and nuzzled her hair. She couldn’t tell whose heart was beating faster as her head was pressed against his chest. “I wish I could have told you first.”

“Don’t worry, I probably looked too traumatized the moment Rebecca locked us in here.” She replied and he huffed amused. “It’s not such a bad game you know…” she confessed and looked him in the eye. His eyes were the first part of him she had fallen for. Even in this darkness, his black orbs were shining.

One of his hands moved from her back to her cheek and she stood on her tiptoes for their lips to meet.

Roy felt like he had forgotten all the skill he had in kissing girls and let his lips brush against hers messily, but gently.

Riza couldn’t tell what she was feeling, but something was certain: it was all so natural. She felt like kissing Roy was a natural thing to do at that moment and she couldn’t believe she had been so nervous around him. He was the boy she loved, the boy she trusted and the one who also was her friend.

His lips lingered a second more on hers and then they parted. It was then when they both realized that the door of the closet was wide open and that everybody was starring at them.


End file.
